


Собеседование

by KimKanejae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: KONNECT Entertainment только начинает своё существование и открывает вакансии.





	Собеседование

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2019.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/pFwA00a)

В KONNECT Entertainment требуется очень большое количество сотрудников, и иногда Даниэль сам присутствует на отборе персонала, ведь считает, что это один из важных факторов успешной работы агентства в дальнейшем. Это же касается и отношений в коллективе.

Когда дверь в кабинет Даниэля открывает какой-то парень в маске и кепке, он даже не удивляется — в конце концов, прекрасно понимает желание остаться незамеченным. Особенно, когда вокруг его компании и самого Даниэля такой ажиотаж. Не каждый захочет светить своим лицом перед собеседованием в любое агентство, чтобы потом его ловили на улице с воплями «а ты видел вставь-имя-любого-айдола-оппу?» и прочими. А в том, что такое вполне себе возможно, Даниэль не сомневается.

Чему Даниэль удивляется, так это тому, что парень закрывает дверь на замок и подходит к нему ближе, стягивая маску и открывая вид на красивое лицо с тремя очаровательными родинками в виде треугольника под глазом. Он невозмутимо улыбается, остановившись в нескольких шагах от Даниэля.

— Я слышал, что вы ищите опытных сотрудников? — лукаво спрашивает он, склоняя голову набок.

— Допустим, — кивает Даниэль, продолжая наблюдать за действиями парня. — Но поверить на слово, согласитесь, сложно.

— Я понимаю, — с этими словами он садится прямо на стол перед Даниэлем, ухмыляясь. — Тогда с вашего позволения я продемонстрирую, насколько я опытен?

Вместо ответа Даниэль лишь машет рукой на манер «делай что хочешь» и устраивается в своём кресле поудобнее. Парень снимает кепку, кидает её на другой конец стола и начинает медленно расстёгивать пуговицы на своей рубашке, делая при этом такой невинный взгляд, словно не он сейчас раздевается на собеседовании перед CEO компании. А Даниэль не может отвести глаз от ленивых движений ловкими пальцами, от ехидной улыбки и очаровательных родинок, не смотреть на которые просто невозможно.

Когда парень успел спрыгнуть со стола и опуститься перед ним на колени, при этом соблазнительно закусывая нижнюю губу, Даниэль не особо замечает. Но вот чужие руки возле ремня не заметить трудно, тем более когда с ним шустро расправляются и после сипло смеются. Отчего конкретно — Даниэль не может представить, но ему нравится и этот смех, и хрипотца в его голосе. И уверенность парня в том, что он делает.

Он поднимает голову, глядя на Даниэля, словно спрашивая разрешения, и, дождавшись кивка, растёгивает его джинсы и касается члена сквозь ткань боксеров, слегка надавливая и сжимая, заставляя Даниэля судорожно вздохнуть. Спустя несколько дразнящих движений он просит Даниэля приподняться, чтобы у него появилась возможность стянуть джинсы вместе с нижним бельём хотя бы до колен. И когда ему это удаётся, он сразу обхватывает член губами и вбирает в рот. Парень двигается медленно и будто лениво, обводит языком головку, изредка задевая нежную кожу зубами (и Даниэль совсем не уверен, что он делает это случайно).

Закрыть глаза Даниэлю хочется до ужаса — ласки этого парня слишком приятны, но в то же время ему по-прежнему не хочется отводить от него взгляд. Он весь какой-то слишком притягательный, красивый, сексуальный. Хочется смотреть и смотреть на него. И на то, что он вытворяет своим ртом — тоже.

Почувствовав, что до разрядки ему не хватает буквально нескольких движений, Даниэль до побелевших костяшек сжимает подлокотники кресла и вскидывает бёдра вверх. Глухо простонав, он кончает прямо в рот парня, и пока пытается отдышаться, тот встаёт с колен и опирается спиной о стол.

— Что-то ты быстро сегодня, — смеётся тот, облизываясь, и запрокидывает голову, открывая вид на длинную шею и кадык, за который Даниэль до трясучки хочет укусить, но знает, что спасибо ему за это явно не скажут.

— Просто ты был слишком неожиданным, Сону-я, — хрипит Даниэль, глядя на него и натягивая свою одежду на себя обратно.

— Я просто соскучился и подумал, что будет неплохо, если я приду к тебе в агентство с чем-то подобным, Ниэль-а, — Сону пожимает плечами и мягко улыбается, застёгивая свою рубашку обратно.

— И стоило тебе в самом начале возиться с этими мелкими пуговицами? — Даниэль выгибает бровь, помогая и после притягивая его к себе.

— А надо было оставить, чтобы ты забрызгал мне мою новую рубашку? — бубнит Сону, но обнимает Даниэля в ответ. — Ты когда освобождаешься?

— Ты забыл, что я CEO? Я могу уйти хоть сейчас, — произносит Даниэль. — Но если честно, то мне нужно кое-что доделать, и это займёт где-то минут тридцать. Подождёшь?

— Конечно, — Сону садится на стоящий возле стены диван, проверяет его на удобство и выдает: — А дело очень срочное? Или всё таки может подождать оно, а не я?

— Ну хён, — Даниэль качает головой и смеётся, — потерпи до дома.

Глядя на надутые щёки Сону, Даниэлю хочется сдаться, но в конце концов, он всё же CEO, и ему нужно доделать свою работу на сегодня.


End file.
